The use of floating barge sections or pontoons, which are connected together in side by side and/or end to end relationship to form larger floating structures, is well known in the prior art. Structures formed from such modular components include transport barges, work platforms, cargo platforms, floating bridges, piers, and docks. The individual modules or pontoons used to form such structures typically comprise a hollow hull that is fully enclosed with a bottom, side walls, and a flat, typically rectangular deck that forms the top closure of the hull and serves as a storage or work area. In at least most designs the bottom of the hull is flat or predominantly flat, and the side walls extend vertically between the deck and the hull bottom in generally perpendicular relation thereto. The modules are typically joined together by releasable mechanical connectors that firmly connect adjacent modules.
The modular components are typically transported individually to the location where the combined structure is to be assembled and are then aligned and connected while the components are floating on the body of water in which the structure is located. With the conventional pontoon components known in the prior art the connection process, which requires precise alignment between floating components, can only be performed when the body of water on which the components are floating is relatively calm. When the water is turbulent the connection process becomes much more difficult, or impossible, to perform.
Inclement weather and turbulent water conditions can also create problems after components have been connected to form a larger structure. The floating pontoons or barge sections of the prior art, with their continuous side walls, present a large surface area to wave impingement and the lateral forces resulting from wave impact can be significant. In addition, the barge sections of the prior art are buoyant and float on the surface of the water with relatively low draft, so that they tend to follow the undulating movement of the surface of the water as it rises and falls with wave action. As a result, the vertical and lateral forces imposed on the connections between components can become high and threaten the integrity of the connected structure. Further, the pitching and rolling movement of the structure during turbulent water conditions can endanger cargo stored on the deck of the structure and make working on the deck very hazardous.
In a partial response to these problems, efforts have been made to develop apparatus for connecting pontoons or barge sections that will withstand the forces and stresses imposed during inclement weather and turbulent water conditions. Such efforts have been generally successful in providing for strong connections between components, but maintaining secure connections between sections does not address and cannot alleviate the other problems associated with the prior art designs.